jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Mirror
The Magic Mirror is a minor character/object featured in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a magical mirror once belonged to the wicked Sea Witch. He is voiced by Corey Burton. Personality Not much is known about the mirror, except that his sole purpose is to serve whoever may own him at the time. While he served evil on many occasions, he is not entirely evil, yet he is forced to obey as he is a slave. He does not hesitate to tell the truth to Captain Hook when it is revealed that Jake and his crew are considered the bravest in Never Land. Role in the Series The Magic mirror first appeared in the episode "Witch Hook", Captain Hook and his crew where on there way back to the Jolly Roger when a magic chest bumps into Bones, but on the closer exception of the chest Mr. Smee see it bears the symbol of evil the Sea Witch but Hook doesn't listen to Smee's warning and decide to claim whatever treasure the chest may hold for himself. But once Hook open the chest he was disappointed to see a worthless mirror, but the mirror soon springs to life, revealing the answer to Hook's question and stating it only speak the truth so beware. Hook ask the mirror who the bravest pirate in Never Land. The mirror informs Hook that Jake is the bravest in never Land much to Hook's fury wishing he could prove that he is truly the bravest. The mirror hears Hook's plea and knew of a spell that can make Hook's wish come true but it turns the captain into a witch. At first, Hook was furious being tricked by the mirror, but the mirror assures Hook he now has great power at his command. Hook is soon delighted at his newfound power he creates a flying broom for himself as he commands the rest of his crew continue with his plot. On Shipwreck Beach Jake his crew were playing hide and go seek when they overhear Captain Hook calling for help. Jake quickly rush to the captain's aid but only to be confronted by Hook as a witch who transforms Jake into a coward with a magic spell. With Jake, a helpless coward Hook soon leaves to gloat. Izzy suggests they journey to Misty the Wonderful Witch cottage to find a cure. But Hook's magic proves too powerful for Misty to revert by her hands. However Misty knew if anything could restore Jake's courage would be the magical waters of Washaway Falls. As Jake and his crew set off to Washaway Falls, Hook was spying on them using the mirror. Hook ask the mirror once more who the bravest pirate but it informs him Cubby is the braver pirate, fueling Hook's fury he plans to fix that by attacking the young pirates as they cross a bridge above a lake of lava. Cubby finds himself dangling over the edge Jake wishes he could help but Hook's spell prevents him from leaping into action. Izzy quickly helps Cubby using a jungle vine to lift him up. With Cubby safe the young pirates continue to Washaway Falls. Hook soon ask the mirror once more who is the bravest pirate but again the mirror informs him another pirate is braver than him this time it was Izzy. Hook confronts Jake and his crew once more on the path to the falls using his magic teleports Izzy's pixie dust pouch out of her grasp and confines Izzy, Cubby and Skully in a wooden cadge sliding out of control. Jake soon muscle up enough courage to retrieve the pixie dust and using a large palm leaf to slide after his crew he saves his mateys as they land at Washaway Falls. Hook curses at Jake's thwarting his scheme as Jake washes Hook's spell restoring his courage. Hook tries to stop Jake but the young pirate splash the captain Wash Away Falls returning Hook back into his normal self and take the magic mirror away. Jake suggests taking the mirror to Misty before returning to Pirate Island. Episode Appearances Gallery Hook&Bones-Witch Hook.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook05.png Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook10.png Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook09.png Jake&Hook-Witch Hook01.jpg Jake&Hook-Witch Hook02.jpg Hook-Witch Hook.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook07.png Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook06.png Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook10.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook11.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook16.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook17.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook12.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook13.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook14.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook15.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook18.jpg Hook-Witch Hook24.jpg Hook-Witch Hook23.jpg Hook-Witch Hook18.jpg Hook-Witch Hook17.jpg Hook-Witch Hook16.jpg Hook-Witch Hook15.jpg Hook&Bones-Witch Hook05.jpg Hook&Bones-Witch Hook04.jpg Hook&Bones-Witch Hook03.jpg Hook&Bones-Witch Hook02.jpg BonesHookSmee-Witch Hook02.jpg Hook&Jake-Witch Hook07.jpg Hook withJake&crew-Witch Hook02.jpg Hook withJake&crew-Witch Hook01.jpg Sea Witch's Magic Mirror-Witch Hook09.jpg Trivia *The Sea Witch's magic mirror was loosely based upon the magic mirror from Disney's "Snow White". **The mirror also slightly resembles the enchanted mirror from "Beauty and the Beast". Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Magical Objects